What If?
by Be-Yourself-Love
Summary: Sam and Dean Winchester. Everyone knows their story. What Sam and Dean weren't expecting, was a partner.
1. What if? Chapter 1-6

_**Chapter 1-The road so far.**_

Sam and Dean Winchester. Their life was not exactly 'standard'. John Winchester, Sam and Dean's father, was obsessed trying to find the demon the murdered Mary, John's beloved wife and mother of Sam and Dean. Sam and Dean were raised as hunters. Soldiers in an ongoing war between good and evil, human and supernatural. They did not have a childhood, they did not play soccer or go fishing. They went bow hunting and shooting. They were daddy's little soldiers. Dean was the oldest of the two. Dean looked out for his brother sam more than his father did. Dean made sure Sam had something he could call a childhood, something Dean never had. Twenty two years after Mary's death John goes missing, Dean finds his younger brother Sam to ask for help to find their father. Sam unwillingly leaving his beloved girlfriend Jessica, goes with his brother. Coming home from an unsuccessful day of searching, Sam finds his girlfriend ablaze pinned to the ceiling. This was the same way their mother was murdered, fueled by rage and a need of revenge, Sam joins Dean on his journey to find their father.  
After a long hard search they find their father. Soon after the family reunion John suddenly dies from making a deal with the 'yellow eyed demon' to save his beloved Deans life. Who had been in a coma after having a heart attack. Not long after, Sam and Dean joined forces to find and kill the demon that murdered their parents. Finally finding and killing the 'yellow eyed' demon, the boys continue their journey trying to save as many people and kill as many demons as they can.

_**Chapter 2-Our Journey begins.**_

The wind howled and lightning struck sending a strike of light through the darkness. 'Dramatic' I thought.  
I rolled my eyes as my mother rambled on. Honestly I had no intent of listening. Occasionally I would abandon my thoughts and take in a few words she was spitting at me but that never really lasted long. 'Hunting... John... Death... Danger... Bobby...' she said. She never agreed with my fathers way of living, but that was how I wanted to live. He was more of a parent to me then she would ever be. Who cares if he had to leave, the last words he ever said to me were ones I would always remember, 'Don't worry sweet heart, Daddy will be back someday. But now I have to go save the world and keep you and your mothe-' My thought were interrupted by my mother.  
'God Dammit! Why don't you ever listen to me! This is important!' She screamed she was on her feet now towering above me as I sat on the edge of my bed.  
'Julia, like Bobby said to my father, Blood doesn't make you family' I stood up and faced her. That was the end of it. I was sick of her getting drunk and screaming about how she hated my father and how he left her with me.  
'Don't you speak to your mother like that! I raised you myself, and I really don't understand why you look up to your father the way you do, After all he did ditch you.' A smirk grew on her face as she saw the colour drop from my face.  
'At least he tried raising me, unlike you, who just drinks and drinks everyday!' I scream at her and face the door. I take a few steps and she stops me.  
'Oh, he tried raising you all right, but he just couldn't do it. So he decided to go off and marry another woman and have children and spread his hunting ways elsewhere-' She stopped talking realizing I had actually listened to every syllable she had just said. I turned, facing her I looked deep into her eyes.  
'Marry another woman and have children? Spread his hunting ways elsewhere? You never told me any of this.' I said plainly, all my emotion has just stopped flowing through my veins, I must know more. Do I have Siblings? Maybe I could find them and hunt with them and get out of this shit hole.  
'No, wait. I didn't mean it I'm just drunk, that's all.' She fumbled her words. I walked towards her.  
'Mom,' I said kindly, ' please tell me what you ment, Do I have siblings? Mom I really need the truth, for once in your life tell me the truth.'

She sat on the bed and put her head in her hands. She looked broken. I needed to know. If I yelled at her she would keep her mouth shut. If I do have siblings I would leave her and her beatings and her abuse behind. And she knew that.  
'Yes,' she whimpered, ' you have two brothers, and your fathers last name was not Williams, its Winchester. He left us and married a woman named Mary. She died many years ago. Your father told me that he left to keep us safe because something was after him and he didn't want us getting hurt. I thought he was just making up excuses.' She sobbed for a moment and looked up into my teary eyes. 'Sweetheart, please don't leave me, plea-'  
'No!', I shouted 'All this time you knew, every time you beat me, every time you would curse at me when I walked down the street, you knew eventually I would find any excuse to leave you. You do not have the right to ask me to stay in this shit hole with a shitty mother like you. For Christ sake mom, most kids break their first bone from falling of a bike or a wall, not being pushed down the stairs by their mother!' I shouted, all of those years of suppressing my rage and anger, now it all just came pouring out. It was time I left. I walked quickly over to a packed suitcase I had hidden under my bed for over year and grabbed a jar full of money from a whole In the wall behind my full length mirror.  
'Where the hell did that come from!' My mother demanded , Pointing at the jar full of notes. At this point she had no way to stop me, so I might as well tell her everything she wants to know.  
'It's called a job. Not that you would have heard of one. Did you even notice I was missing everyday for eight hours?' I sighed, knowing she was to drunk to realize if her food was made of peanut butter or not most days.  
I grabbed my coat, which I bought myself, and put it on. I picked up my suitcase, which I also bought myself, And headed down the stairs. She followed me.  
I opened the front door and shoved the suitcase into my Black Shelby GT500CR Venom. Which is my dream car. John left it to me as a fifteenth birthday present, six years ago.  
I took one more look at what used to be my mother. She was standing at the door frame, her arms wrapped around her chest trying to keep out the cold breeze.  
I opened the door and sat in the driver seat, took the keys from my leather jacket and shoved the key in the ignition. The engine roared and I pulled out of the driveway. I glanced in the rear view mirror just as Julia closed the door.  
'This is it.' I thought to myself. 'I'm free.'

_**Chapter 3- Where to start?**_

I drove for what felt like days. Four hours had passed since I left Julia. The sun was peering over the horizon and I still haven't slept. I decided to find the nearest motel and stay there for the night and then start my search tomorrow. I drove for another few miles and eventually found 'Sunny park motel'. The vacancy sight flashed on and off. I pulled up next to and old pick up truck which looked dead and gone for at least a century. I went into the main office and paid for a room. I was handed a key with a tag on it saying 4B in black marker. I walked back to my car and opened the trunk, I pulled back my suitcase and walked into 4B. The walls were Beige and the king sized bed in red sheets. A green carpet covered the middle of the floor and a radio was sitting on a small counter separating the bathroom from the bedroom.  
'Who the hell decorated this place?' I said sarcastically throwing my suitcase at the bottom of my bed. I walked over to the bathroom. Everything was so much cleaner then my old house. I took my small toiletry bag out of my suitcase and headed over to the mirror that hung over the sink. I grabbed a hair tie and tied back my long brown hair. I turned on the tap and let the water flow. I scooped a handful of water and splashed it on my face. I stared at myself in the mirror. My brown eyes sparkled and my the colour in my cheeks and lips returned. I hadn't realized how zombie like I looked. I took a fluffy towel from the bunch which were resting on the window sill and dried my face and turning of the water. I walked back to my suitcase and undressed and took my pajamas I quickly dressed and locked the door and turned on the lamp which was standing beside my bed. I shut of the main light and took out a laptop I had stolen two months earlier. This is the first time I had used it. After I had taken it I knew I would need it for when I would leave and I didn'T know how much battery it had on it.  
'No password! Great' I thought and worked my way into the free wifi the motel had to offer. I typed in Johns full name. John Winchester. Nothing but 'Winchester Fire' came up. I clicked the link, it brought my to an old newspaper article.

_Fire at Winchester Family home. Death of Mary Winchester, wife to John Winchester and Mother of one year old Sam Winchester and four-year old Dean Winchester. Police say fire started from an unknown source._

This newspaper was dated November 2, 1983. That is the year Johns wife Died. That would mean Sam and Dean are my brothers. Sam would be twenty-two and Dean twenty-six. 'Well, now I have a name or two' I thought.  
I shut my laptop down and put it back in the suitcase and took the pen and notepad that was on the bed side locker on the other side of the bed and wrote down Sam and Deans names and ages. 'That's enough for tonight' I said as I shut of the light from the lamp and pulled the covers over my head and I was out like a light.

_**Chapter 4- Who are Sam and Dean Winchester?  
**_

I woke up at midday and reality hit me. What happened yesterday was no dream. Good. I rolled out of bed and jumped straight into the shower. I got out fifteen minutes later feeling clean and free. I walked over to my suitcase and took out my denim jeans and my AC-DC t-shirt and pulled on my socks and went back into the bathroom. I opened the drawers to see if the previous owners had left me left anything. Yes, a hairbrush, toothpaste and some hair clips. All things I did not have. I brushed my long brown hair and realized that because my hair was not brushed it made me look taller. I was actually 5"5 not 5"6. My height really didn't matter to me, I was average. Average looking that is, my life was far from it. I put some toothpaste on my old toothbrush and brushed my teeth. One of the few things I could do without being yelled at was brush my teeth, it was also an excuse to hide away from mom. So my teeth were in good condition, I really didn't have much, but bad teeth were not one of the lucky few. I opened my toiletries bag and removed some makeup I stole from some teenage girls purse while she was in a cubical. It matched my skin from what I could tell. I had not worn it at home just in case mom would have seen it. I have seen girls put on makeup before but never actually put it on myself. I took out some foundation and placed it on the back of my hand and then dabbed my finger into it. It felt like Mayonnaise. I spread it evenly over my face, covering any blemishes I could see. Because I didn't wear makeup my skin was n good condition but I wasn't to happy with those Irish freckles I got from my mother. It looked even so I took mascara out and put some 'life back in those lashes' just like the bottle said.  
I put everything back in my toiletries bag and went back to my suitcase. I put the bag into it and took out my purple hoodie. I sat at the edge of the bed and put it on, along with my black converse. I made sure I had everything packed in my suitcase and I left it standing at the door. I was ready to go. I went into the main office and explained that I wont be staying any longer because of a death in the family and handed the front man the key. He said he was sorry for my loss and gave me a couple of dollars for the vending machine he called it 'eating your feelings'. I would assume that he must have had quite a lot of feelings by the look of him. I thanked him and picked up two bottles of Coke, a packet of crisps and a chocolate bar.  
I went to my car and put my suitcase in the trunk shutting the door after. I got into the driver seat and put the Coke, crisps and the chocolate bar in the passenger seat. I decided that the library would be the best place to check records of Sam and Dean.  
I arrived at Morton-James public library which was the closest public library I could find. I went straight to the computers and typed in 'Sam/Dean Winchester'. Not really anything came up except that Dean is dead and Sam is a fugitive. This makes finding them a little more difficult, sadly I still haven't seen a picture of them.  
'Time to take a different approach.' I mumbled to myself. I typed in John Winchester and a picture of him came up. Perfect. I wrote his name under it and I printed it out and made my way back to my car. I grabbed my laptop from my suitcase and searched for weather fluctuations or failing crops. I found a strange case involving mysterious deaths in a fancy housing estate. Perfect, time to put my plan in action.

_**Chapter 5- Harvelle's Road house.**_

I pulled into Willow Creek estate. Everything was so picture perfect. If there were any place to film a horror movie, this would be the place. Everything was too perfect. I would find John here, then he would introduce me to his boys. I pulled over and parked in a guest parking zone. I pulled out the picture of John Winchester. No one had any idea who he was. I spent hours showing the picture to everyone but no one knew him.  
I really needed a drink. All this searching business was making my head hurt. I went back to my car and hopped in while opening the packet of crisps and began to drive with a mouth full. I drove into the middle of know where, because that's where all the good bars are. I found this bar called the Harvelle Road house. I parked my car beside a motor cycle, This was defiantly my kind of place. I threw my leather jacket on over my hoodie and took my hair down and let it flow over the back of my jacket. I left the empty packet of crisps on the seat and I grabbed the photo of John and headed inside. The building was two stories high and looked like a big wooden box. Two windows, one on either side of the door. Both looked a little grimy. I stepped through the door. A square bar sat in the middle of the room a couple of people were scattered around the room. A few people sat at the bar drinking silently, a few gave me a glance but soon returned to drinking. There was an empty space at the bar and I sat down on one of the stools. The bartender was a woman. She approached me kindly.  
'Well, hello there sweet heart,' she smiled 'what can I get you?'  
'Just a coke for now thanks.' I said with a smile.  
'Sure thing.' She said and turned and grabbed a bottle from the fridge behind her and placed it in front of me she brought over a bottle opener and opened it with such grace.  
'I actually have a question for you, I'm looking for someone.' I said. At this point this was my best shot at finding him.  
'John Winchester? A good old friend of mine. Why are you looking for him?' She asked, her voice hardening, she was hiding something or protecting someone. I must know.  
'Well, he is actually an old friend of my mother and she passed recently and I wanted to tell John in person.' I lied.  
'Sorry about your mother, did you know Johns boys?' She asked, Her voice softened, she sounded kind again.  
'Sam and Dean? Never actually met the boys. They knew my mother too, do you know where I could find John and his boys?' I said, hoping that I would finally get to see my father again, and get to meet my brothers.  
'Sorry to be the bearer of bad news, but John passed away a few months ago. His boys passed through here about an hour or two ago. I could give Sam a call if you would like?' She asked, just my luck. John had died, officially Dean is dead and Sam is still a fugitive. I assumed she did not know that last part.  
'That would be so great! Thank you.' I said with a smile on my face. Finally I can meet Sam. I took a gulp from my coke. She picked up the phone that was hanging on the wall and after a moment ringing it answered.  
_Hello Sam, it's Ellen. A friend of your fathers has just come in. She was actually looking to speak to Dean and yourself. Yeah, ok, Thanks Sam I'll let her know. Ok thanks_ Sam.

She hung up the phone and turned to me and smiled.  
'Well, They are down at the Bell bridge. Sam said that they would wait for you there, I hope that's okay.' She said. I took a deep gulp of the coke.  
'That is perfect! Thank you so much! Sorry, I didn't get your name?' I asked. She smiled at me.  
'Ellen Harvelle. And yours?' She asked politely.  
'Sarah Reilly,' I smiled, ' I really should get going so I don't keep them waiting to long.' I smiled and gulped down the last of the Coke. I jumped of the stool and headed for the car.

I drove for fifteen minutes before I reached the Bridge. A black 1967 Chevy Impala, was sitting on a dirt road just beside the bridge.  
'This must be the place' I thought to myself. I pulled over to a small covering near some evergreen trees which sheltered my car perfectly. I jumped out of the car and I prepared myself for anything. I fixed my hair over my leather jacked and took a look at Johns picture and sighed. I walked down the dirt road. Sam was sitting on the hood of the Impala staring out into the trees. I gazed at him. His face was perfectly sculpted, his skin tanned and he looked quite well built. He wore blue wash down jeans and a dark blue shirt covered by a black jacket.  
I walked down to him. He gave me a sharp look when i emerged from the trees, and then turned his gaze back to the trees, his brown eyes sparkled as his brown hair swept in the wind. I followed his gaze into the trees, still a few feet away from him, a figure came out from the trees.  
'Well, who is this then?' said the shadowed figure. His voice deep and manly and slightly intimidating.  
'This is, I am guessing, who Ellen was telling us about.' Sam said as he turned to look at me. I held my head high.  
'There is no need to be afraid of them, we are family after all.' I thought to myself.  
'Sam?' I said, focusing on Sam. I took a few steps closer to him, his half-smile making his look less threatening .  
'And Dean.' Said the figure, slowly emerging from the trees. It was Dean, back from the dead. I giggled silently to myself and faced the two young men both seated on the hood of the Impala.  
'Are you John Winchesters boys?' I asked the obvious questing which I knew the answer to but I had to make sure.  
'That's us. And you are?' Sam said raising to his feet. I stood staring at them. My voice refusing to work. I stood in silence as they awaited an answer.  
'A good friend of your fathers, but I haven't seen him in almost,' I thought to myself for a moment, ' 6 years.'  
'I'm sorry but our father died a few months ago, I would think Ellen would have told you?' Dean said as he got to his feet. I could see suspicion in their eyes.  
'Have you ever heard of Julia Anderson?' I asked, It would probably be better if I didn't drop the bomb just yet.  
'Yeah, Dad went to visit her a few times a year for a few years when I was younger. Why?' Dean said. He did not trust me at all.  
'She was my mother. She passed away. I came to tell John myself. After all, they did hav-' I stopped in my tracks. 'Shit.' I thought to myself.  
'I'm sorry about your mom, what did you say, after all they did have.. Have what? Sam asked. I stood there awkwardly not wanting to answer his question.  
'Have what?' Dean said, his tone almost sounded angry. I knew that I couldn't get out of this, Alive anyway.  
'A child.' I mumbled, hoping they wouldn't hear. Sam's eyes widened. He had heard me. I looked at my feet and glanced up to sam who was staring at me blankly. Dean used his head to pull motion me to him. I walked hesitantly to him.  
He took a few steps away from Sam and I walked with him.  
'I know who you are.' Dean said, not raising his eyes from his feet.  
'What? I don't understand.' I said, I was so confused. Did John mention me?  
'I just thought that you were an orphan or something. Dad used to tell me that Julia was just an old friend. But I could see he loved her. I know I was young when he started visiting her, giving her money.' Dean looked up at me as I stared at him, so confused.  
'One day I decided to find out what was going on, I left Sam with Bobby who was not far away at the time. I followed Dad on a bike I snatched from some kids front yard. He went to Julias house. When he got there he knocked at the door and a little girl opened it. She jumped up and hugged him and kissed his cheek and squeezed him so tightly. Julia followed the little girl and they went inside. John and Julia spoke of his hunting, he never once mentioned Sammy or myself. That's when I knew, John had a family before us. Didn't he?' Deans eyes met mine. I looked down at the floor and nodded.  
Dean sighed and I knew he was going to tell sam.  
'I'll just wait in my car. Can you get me after?' I asked.  
'Sure,' Dean said, fiddling with his jacket. 'I guess it could be worse.' He said.  
'What do you mean?' I asked, no idea where this was going.  
'You could hate AC-DC.' He said pointing to my T-shirt. I looked at him and giggled and he returned a smile.

**_Chapter 6- Family Reunion._**

I sat in my car watching Dean explain who I was to Sam. An occasional glance was shot my direction from Sam, but that was to be expected.  
'They are just working things out. Everything will be fine.' I reassured myself. I saw Dean nod his head at me, telling me to come over.  
I got out of my car and walked slowly over to Dean, using him as a shield from Sam.  
Sam held out his hand and a half-smile grew on his face. I shook his hand reluctantly. I looked at the two of them, 'I should explain' I thought to myself.  
'Well, I know this must be weird for the both of you, because I know it's weird for me. I know you guys are hunters and I was wondering..' I looked down and shuffled my feet and then looked up again with a hopeful smile.  
'You want to come hunting with us?' Sam asked unsure if that is what I was asking.  
'Well, if you insist.' I said, completely changing his question into my answer.  
'Do you know how to hunt?' Dean asked, When I think about it, John didn't really teach me that much hunting.  
'A little bit.' I said thinking of the Training sessions John gave me on weekends from the age of seven to fifteen.  
'So basically you want us,' Sam said looking at Dean and then returning to look at me ', to train you?'  
I smiled and nodded.  
'I mean John taught me at the weekends from when I was seven until I was fifteen, so I have some skills and John said I have a real talent.' I smiled of the memory of him telling me that I have real skill in hand combat and in knives and other sharp objects.  
'Well, we really have nothing better to do. After all,' Dean said, he turned his head to Sam, ',She is family.' I smiled.  
Sam sighed and walked to the trunk and pulled out a shotgun. He looked at me and tossed it to me, I caught it with great ease.`  
'I've actually got my own.' I said smiling as I tossed the shotgun back to Sam. I walked over to my car and pushed the branches of. Dean followed me over and gasped when he saw the car.  
'It's beautiful!' Dean said staring at the car.  
'I know, John left it to me on my fifteenth birthday.' I said smiling at the car.  
I walked over to my trunk and opened it up. Dean followed me, Sam watched from the Impala. My suitcase lay in the back, Dean watched, confused.  
I pulled out the suitcase and lay it on the ground. I returned to the trunk of my car and uncovered a latch which was hidden in the side of the trunk. I pulled the latch and the bottom of the trunk lifted up and underneath lay slots of boxes with labeled on them. Handguns, knives, sharp objects, pure iron, long gun, Holy. All written on different boxes. Dean gasped again. He shot a look at Sam who rose to his feet and walked over to where Dean and I were standing. I opened the boxes and Sam and Deans eyes widened with amazement.  
'Well, you have quite the collection.' Sam said with a smile. I gave a laugh, Dean looked at me with a serious look. I looked as if I had done something wrong.  
Dean put his arm around me and smiled.  
'We are family.' He laughed. I smiled, I had never been so happy. Sam put his arm around my shoulder and laughed.  
'Yeah.' Sam laughed and smiled.


	2. What if? Chapter 7

**_Chapter 7- Hunters Training Camp._**

I woke with a start from banging on my car door. My eyes shot open but I blinked a few times before I could actually see.  
'C'mon get up Sarah! Training session starts today!' Dean shouted. I sat up and threw my jacket onto the driver seat. I looked out the window, Sam and Dean were eating burgers sitting on the hood of the Impala and Dean drinking his usual cup of black coffee. I tied up my hair and got out of the car. I walked over to the guys who were to busy eating to say hi.  
Sam took out a wrapped hamburger out from his jacket pocket and handed it to me.  
'Lucky I put it in my pocket, I think Dean was looking for seconds.' Sam mumbled, his mouth still full of hamburger. Dean took a gulp of coffee and nodded.  
I smiled and unwrapped the burger. I haven't eaten in two days. I was starving. I downed the burger without thinking and quickly went back to my car. I took out the bottle of coke that was waiting for me and took a gulp as I walked back to the guys.  
'Hungry?' Dean asked, half-joking. I looked up and smiled.  
'Starving!' I said and gave a quick laugh.  
'So Sarah, how much do you know about this stuff?' Dean asked. I took another gulp of the Coke.  
'I'm a fast learner.' I said, downing the rest of the bottle. Sam and Dean shared a look. Sam but down the now empty burger wrapper and walked a few steps away from me, He ran at me as fast as he could and I quickly ducked and used Sam against himself by letting Sam roll over my back but before he touched the ground I sprung up and flipped him over all in one swift movement. Dean smiled as Sam picked himself up and dusted himself off.  
'Like I said, fast learner.' I said standing proudly. Sam laughed.  
'I went easy on you.' Sam said dusting the dirt of his jacket. I sighed.  
'Sure you did.' I said sarcastically. Dean jumped up and looked at Sam, he then also ran at me as fast as he could and he took a swing at my face but I just grabbed the oncoming fist and twisted it. Dean fell to one knee, I quickly let go and ducked as Sam flew over my back I quickly ducked and Sam went flying into Dean. I stood up and stared at them on the floor, I shook my head.  
'Like I said,-' I began.  
'-You're a fast learner.' Dean and Sam said with a huff. I laughed at them and they accepted it and picked themselves up.  
'So where can we do some real damage?' I said. Sam looked at Dean and then walked to the Impala.  
'Follow us.' Dean said and walked to the Impala and joined Sam in the car. I shrugged and walked over to my car and started it up.

We drove for ten minutes going over the speed limit when we reached a house. Cars surrounded the house all broken and, or, rusted.  
The Impala parked outside the house. I parked beside it. Dean and Sam got out and waited for me to get out of the car. I got out and walked towards them. They smiled warmly. We walked up to the front door. Dean banged on the door and I heard footsteps coming from the house, I nudged behind Dean and Sam. Hiding myself from who over was to open the door. I heard the door open, I didn't look to see who it was. Dean hugged the person at the door and Sam hugged the person after.  
'Boys, It's been a while.' A manly voice. His voice sounded oddly familiar. The boys parted and went inside. I saw the man they were hugging.  
'Bobby?' I asked.  
'Sarah?' Bobby sounded shocked. 'What are you doing.., how did you..,' He stopped and a grin came onto his face, ', It's good to see you.' He said and hugged me tight.  
'You know her Bobby?' Sam asked. Bobby released me from his grip and faced Sam.  
'Yes, I swore to her, your, father I wouldn't say anything to you two.' Bobby said. 'No offense to you Sarah.' He added.  
'It's okay Bobby. I only met them yesterday.' I said and gave a smile. Bobby faced the boys.  
'So this is who you are training, well be careful John told me she was a-' Bobby was interrupted  
'Fast learner? Trust me Bobby we know.' Dean said smiling. Sam smiled remembering how I kicked their asses. I smiled at Bobby.  
'Yeah they learned the hard way.' I giggled. Bobby ushered us inside and I stared at the books and papers everywhere, piled high.  
Books in every language under the sun, about everything that has ever been under the sun, were scattered all around the house. We walked into the living room where a fire blazed and a half filled bottle of whiskey sat on an old oak table. Bobby grabbed some glasses and poured a whiskey for himself and offered one to each of us. Dean accepted but Sam and I refused politely. Bobby shrugged, and put the whiskey on the table.  
'So you want to be a better hunter?' Bobby asked, taking a swig from the whiskey.  
'Yeah, I mean John trained me a little but I want to be better.' I said, sitting myself down on one of Bobby's couches.  
'Well, let's get started.' He waved me over to a box which I hadn't noticed, probably because it was covered with dust and books.  
I walked over to the box where Bobby was waiting, Dean quickly followed. Sam was sitting on a chair reading some books paying no attention to us. Bobby unlocked the box with a fancy looking key.  
Dean and I couldn't take our eyes of the box. It was black with strange symbols carved into it. Bobby opened it and a knife was sitting on the cushioned bottom of the box. Bobby took the knife out carefully, the black bone handle shone against the silver looking blade.  
'You were always good with knives.' Bobby said, he smiled and handed the knife to me, I took it in my hands and Dean and I stared at it. I raised my eyes to look at Bobby who looked almost proud.  
'Bobby, I..' I said quietly. Still stunned from the beauty of the knife.  
'Take it, you will use it more than I will,' Bobby said, ' but I think we should start of with something "less" deadly.' He took the box up into his hands and lifted the lid. I put the knife inside. Bobby locked it with the fancy looking key.  
'Sam?' Bobby said loudly. Sam's eyes rose from the books and looked at Bobby. 'Pass me the rolled up bundle behind that chair would you?'

Sam reluctantly put his book on the arm of the chair. He stood up and looked behind the chair. One arm went behind the chair, and the other soon joined, lifting a large wrapped bundle. Sam walked over to the table and moved the whiskey bottle aside and placed the bundle on the table and looked at Bobby and then returned to his reading without saying a word.  
Bobby, Dean and I walked over to the table. Bobby rolled out the bundle and my eyes widened in shock, along with Deans. I gave a slight gasp.  
'Bobby, it's beautiful!' I said staring at the different knives that lay on the small blanket all arranged from smallest to largest. I picked one up , it was the largest of them, it was a little smaller than a machete. I smiled like a rich 5-year-old in a candy shop. I quickly turned and threw the knife across the room, landing just above Sam's head. I smiled.  
'Damn, I missed' I laughed and winked at Sam whose eyes were wide in shock and terror. Dean laughed uncontrollably at Sam's expression.  
'Sam you wimp!' He cried. Dean stumbled back resting against a wooden beam as he continued to laugh uncontrollably. I quietly took another knife from the bundle, one roughly the same as the one i had thrown, and threw it.  
A Girly scream emerged from Dean as The knife stuck right above his head into the wooden beam, A girly scream no one expected. Not even Dean who quickly covered his mouth with his hands. The room went quiet. I tried to hold back my laughter but it somehow forced its way out and I began to laugh hysterically. Bobby and Sam soon joined in. Dean's face went red.  
'Son of a bitch' He said quietly to himself.


End file.
